1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, in particular to an improved electrical connector with good electrical connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, a traditional connector for electrically connected with a chip module (a) and a printed circuit board (not shown in the figure). The traditional connector usually includes a body (b), at least one terminal (not shown in the figure) disposed in the body (b), and a cover (c).
The chip module (a) has a loading plate (a1), a chip unit (not shown in the figure) disposed on the loading plate (a1), at least one pin (a2) disposed under the loading plate (a1) and electrically connected with the chip unit. The body (b) includes at least one terminal-receiving hole (b1) for receiving the corresponding terminal (not shown in the figure).
The cover (c) includes at least one through hole (c1) for inserting the pin (a2) of the chip module (a). A receiving plane (c2) for receiving the chip module (a) disposed on the up surface of the cover (c). A protruding portion (c3) for against the chip module (a) disposed in the center of the cover (c). A pressing portion (c4) with a height the same as the receiving plane (c2) and the protruding portion (c3) is disposed around the edge of the receiving plane (c2). The receiving plane (c2), the protruding portion (c3), and the pressing portion (c4) press against the loading plate (a1) of the chip module (a) together. The area of the loading plate (a1) is bigger or equal to the receiving plane (c2).
The cover (c) is pushed by a driving device (not shown in the figure) to make the cover (c) level move relative to the body (b). Therefore, the relative position of the body (b) and the cover (c) is changed to make the chip module (a) electrically connected with the printed circuit board (not shown in the figure).
In order to make sure the pin (a2) of the chip module (a) passes through the through hole (c1) of the cover (c) and is partially received in the terminal-receiving hole (b1) of the body (b), the thickness of the cover (c) must not be chosen too thick, and the height of the receiving plane (c2) of the cover (c), the protruding portion (c3) and the pressing portion (c4) must not be too high. Then the protruding portion (c3) and the pressing portion (c4) can only hold the chip module (a) but can not increase the strength of cover (c).
When the chip module (a) is assembled on the electrical connector, because the cover (c) is thin, its mechanical strength is low, when the pin (a2) of the chip module (a) is inserted into the through hole (c1) of the cover (c), the cover (c) can not assure a better flat. Therefore, it would lead the cover (c) easy to deform and influence the pin (a2) of the chip module (a) to insert in the through hole (c1) of the cover (c) to electrically connected with the terminal of the connector (not shown in the figure).
Besides, when the cover (c) is pushed by the driving device (not shown in the figure) to move relative to the body (b), the cover (c) is received a thrust along the movement direction of the cover (c) by the driving device and a resistance opposite to the movement direction of the cover (c) by the pin (a2). The two stresses (thrust and resistance) are at the two opposite sides of the cover (c) and parallel to the movement direction of the cover (c). Because the area of the loading plate (a1) of the chip module (a) is bigger or equal to the receiving plane (c2) of the cover (c), and the width of the two opposite sides of the cover (c) is limited, the two stresses are focused on the two opposite sides of the cover (c).
When the number of pin (a2) of chip module (a) increases, the resistance opposite to the movement direction of the cover (c) by the pin (a2) of the chip module (a) increases, the corresponding thrust will increase too. As a result, the stresses generated at the two opposite sides of the cover (c) are concentrated easily, the two stresses would lead the cover (c) to deform and bend. The pin (a2) of the chip module (a) cannot completely come into contact with the terminal (not shown in the figure) of the electrical connector. It will lead to electric contact failure and can not use normally. After the electrical connector is used for a long time, the cover (c) will become deformed or broken. Thus, the life of the electrical connector is shortened.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.